


Somewhere Soft

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual kisses, Eventual relationship, F/M, Just some soft fun, Sleep is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: What had started as pulling an all nighter for her own studies had somehow turned into three days with far less sleep than recommended for humans.The only driving force keeping Yuki moving is to pass her exam with flying colors before crawling into her bed and not coming out. Or finding something equally comfortable to pass out on. She wasn’t picky at this point.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 88





	Somewhere Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just running with the name Yuki cause why not. I'm super tired and needed someone to share in my pain. If anything is wrong then please let me know! This probably isn't great as I also haven't written in a while but hey I got inspired!

What had started as a simple desire to study all Saturday night for Monday’s exam had gone terribly wrong.

Study Saturday, relax Sunday and get a good nights sleep for Monday. 

Saturday’s study session had gone off without a hitch, she was ready to ace this test and win her bet with Lucifer, or really Diavolo. If she scored high enough he’d happily let her see pictures of the brothers when they were younger. 

Maybe this was their idea of sabotage. 

Right as she was getting ready to take a well earned rest Sunday morning, Mammon was leading the charge as the boys requested her help in studying. Satan was absent but likely doing his own studying. 

“Come on Yuki! Lucifer’ll hang us for a hundred years if we don’t pass!” 

Her traitorous heart sped up at the sight of his pleading, “fine but only for a little. I’ve been up all night doing my own studying.” 

Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor all piled into her room to “study.” 

It took less than twenty minutes for the room to devolve into chaos, Asmo shouting at Beel for getting crumbs all over him and Levi moaning about how he had a game to be playing. Belphie had curled up in the corner and was snoozing away. 

Only Mammon seemed half serious, sitting beside Yuki on the bed with a textbook open in his lap. He was squinting at it and running a hand through his hair, “how’d ya manage to stay up all night with this junk?”

When he didn’t get a response, Mammon looked over to see Yuki’s head fallen over on her shoulder, gently breathing with her eyes closed. 

None of the others noticed as Mammon gently took her head and placing it own his own shoulder. He pulled her glasses off as well, not wanting them to get damaged. 

“Can’t be comfy like that, hopefully this is better,” he muttered to himself as he adjusted his position and tried in vain to memorize three weeks worth of lectures. 

When Yuki leaned closer to him, he knew he wouldn’t be getting much studying done. 

*

Her nap lasted just about an hour before Asmo had turned and seen Mammon with Yuki half draped over him.

“No fair Mammon!” 

Yuki shot up with a startled jerk, eyes going wide as all eyes in the room fell on her. Her cheeks went red as she managed to say, “guess I fell asleep?” She looked around for her glasses, Mammon holding them out in his palm.

“You were so cute! I should have taken a picture!” Asmo winked and Yuki looked to Mammon for help. His own cheeks were dark and he avoided her gaze.

Satan walked up to the room and broke the silence, “Lucifer says we all need to clean the house. He’s downstairs ready to hand out assignments.”

The boys all groaned but reluctantly left the room, Yuki and Mammon lingering a moment.

Yuki cleared her throat, “thanks for uh, lending me your shoulder.” 

Mammon hopped from the bed and didn’t turn back as he responded, “I mean you should be honored I let you use the shoulder of Mammon the great!” 

He paused at the doorway, muttering, “don’t go usin’ anybody else’s though.” 

He fled the room and Yuki finally stood and followed, eyes already beginning to droop.

*

Yuki and Mammon get assigned to wiping down the kitchen and taking inventory. Yuki doesn’t pick up on the teasing words thrown her way as Lucifer gives them their task.

Mammon works quietly and Yuki wished she could get him chatting to help keep her awake. After wiping down a counter, she turned and tripped as she managed to get her feet tangled.

“Yuki!” Steady hands grabbed her waist, pulling her up. The sudden change of directions only made her dizzier though and Yuki’s head landed on Mammon’s chest with a small thud.

“Shoot I’m sorry,” her words ran together as she put a hand to her temple to try and focus.

Mammon was stiff and his one arm rigid cupped around her. He looked down to see her rubbing at her eyes and he relaxed enough to speak.

“What’s with ya today?” 

Yuki pushed her head up enough to glare at Mammon, “I said didn’t I? I was up all last night studying. You guys came in right as I was going to try and sleep.” 

“Ya gotta take care of yourself dammit! The test isn’t that important.” 

Yuki stepped away from him entirely, Mammon finally noticing the bags under her eyes, “first of all it is an important test and second my bet with Diavolo is important to me!” 

Groaning, Mammon ran a hand through his hair, “whys that so important to ya?” 

Yuki groaned and took a shaky step forward to jab at Mammon’s chest, “because I made it and I don’t intend to lose!” 

She tried spinning around to storm off but stumbled again, grabbing a counter for support. 

Mammon was behind her instantly, gently supporting her, “‘m sorry I shouldn’t yell at ya right now. You’re so tired ya can’t even see straight. How many of me are there?” 

Yuki laughed as she righted herself, “someone help me if there’s ever more than one. I like you plenty as is. No need for a second one.” 

Mammon’s cheeks heated up and Yuki returned to cleaning up, not quite aware of what she’d just said or implied. 

*

It was well after lunch that the kitchen was as clean as it was going to be.

The second the pantry was reorganized and accounted for, Asmo poked his head into the kitchen, “time for Lucifer to lecture us on what messy animals we all are!” 

He looked between Yuki and Mammon a few times before pouting at not seeing something. Asmo quickly retreated with a shrug. 

Yuki didn’t notice, ready to cry at again being denied sleep. 

Mammon gently patted her on the back, “this shouldn’t last too long. Soon as it’s over we’ll get ya to bed.” 

She gave him a gentle smile, “thanks Mammon. You’re always such a sweetie.” 

The two left the kitchen as he muttered, “demons aren’t sweet. Dumb human...”

They sat down on the couch, the other brothers convening in the living room where Lucifer was standing and looking stern as he always did. 

The couch was crowded as it was a coveted spot for sitting through Lucifers lectures and Mammon ended up closer to Yuki than he had anticipated. 

Lucifer started talking and Yuki couldn’t help leaning on Mammon, intending to relax a moment before returning her attention to the ‘new rules’ Lucifer intended to enact tomorrow. 

For some reason Mammon’s shoulder was just what right and soon her eyes fell shut. After feeling her relax completely, Mammon managed to remove her glasses once more. 

*

Lucifer went on for an hour and a half before he dismissed the brothers. He was shocked to see Yuki, with her mouth hanging open and still fast asleep on Mammon’s shoulder. 

Asmo didn’t waste the second chance and quickly snapped some pictures, even as Mammon attempted to shoo him away. 

“She must be really tired. She’s napped more than I have today,” Belphegor chuckled before yawning into his hand and wandering upstairs intending to change that. 

Lucifer huffed but kept his voice low as he spoke, “it is unlike her to drift off like that.”

“She was up all night studyin’ for tomorrow’s test. She intends on winning her bet with Diavolo.” Mammon brushed her bangs from her eyes, not noticing his brothers exchanging knowing looks.

Asmo patted Mammon on the back, “better get her to bed then!” 

Mammon stuttered, “I was gonna wake her up and -“

Satan cut him off, “if she wakes up she might not be able to get back to sleep.” 

Beelzebub nodded, “there’s time before dinner and she needs her sleep.”

Mammon looked between them with a slight panic, forcing his voice to stay low, “what am I supposed to carry her?”

Asmo snapped his fingers, “great idea!” 

“No!” The others left the room and Mammon swallowed the nerves rising in his throat. Yuki didn’t make any sign of waking, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

Hanging her glasses on his shirt, he awkwardly tried shifting until he could get a hold of her legs. She moved easily enough, mumbling something under her breath.

With a solid hold Mammon stood, surprised that she was still completely out. Her head rested on his collarbone and he didn’t want to risk her waking up. 

He tried walking fast but before he even reached the stairs he heard her almost wake up. 

“Mammon?” She whispered his name, not opening her eyes. 

“I’m getting ya to bed. Hang on,” he steadily climbed the stairs and Yuki stayed relaxed in his arms. 

She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming but she liked the feeling of being in his arms. Had wondered what it might be like if- well, she was happy to indulge just in case it wasn’t a dream.

The house was suspiciously quiet but Mammon was focused on getting Yuki to bed and taking a few moments to cool off. She was becoming bad for his health and Mammon wanted to try and pretend he wasn’t head over heels for her. 

Upon finally reaching her room, Mammon leaned down to set her down. She grabbed onto his shirt, unbalancing him and he yelped as he fell beside her.

“Yuki?” He gasped when she tried pulling him closer.

“Want you here,” she blearily opened her eyes and met his confused gaze. 

“O-ok.” He melted at her soft smile, watching her roll over to make room for him.

“What the hell am I doing-“ he set her glasses and his sunglasses on her desk before carefully lying down beside her.

Immediately she rolled back over, throwing an arm over his stomach and head resting on his chest. 

“Much better-“ she trailed off with a sigh and was back asleep before Mammon realized he really should’ve shut the door.

*

When Yuki woke up she had the strangest feeling of someone running a hand through her hair. A familiar voice humming something and tapping away, likely on his DDD. 

Something warm and very much alive was beneath her and she was mortified when she realized Mammon carrying her hadn’t been a dream. 

She knew she had to get up eventually, deciding to murmur, “I can see why you like me rubbing your head.” 

Mammon’s hand froze before carefully pulling back, “ya know it’s awful rude to tease the man who so kindly got you to your bed.” 

She pushed up one on hand and rubbed at her eyes, “I really can’t thank you enough.” 

Mammon set his phone down, pushing back her bangs, “I’m expecting one heck of a thank you. You’ve fallen asleep on me three times now.” 

He flashed her a cocky grin as her cheeks turned a dusty pink. His smile faltered when she leaned down close to his face. 

The first kiss was quick, Yuki watching to make sure he was ok with this. When he sat up and kissed her again, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

They separated and Yuki grinned wide, “just so we’re clear I’ve wanted to do that an awful long time now.” 

Mammon smirked, “now Mammon the- ow!” Mammon winced and rubbed his cheek when Yuki pinched it.

“I swear you give me some hokey Mammon the great line I’m throwing you out of my bed.” 

With an exaggerated pout, Mammon turned his head, “rude. That was uncalled for. It wasn’t gonna be hokey.”

Yuki laughed, kissing his cheek, “I think you’re pretty great even without you needing to declare it every twenty minutes.”

Mammon’s confidence returned and he grabbed Yuki by the waist before flipping them over. 

“Lucky for you, I like ya so I’ll forgive your sass this time.” 

Yuki couldn’t help but laugh before being silenced by one more kiss. 

A crowd of gasps broke the mood and Mammon shot up and glared at the doorway, full of his nosy brothers.

Yuki couldn’t see them clearly (or at all really) without her glasses but once noticed they all began to talk. She covered her face with her hands, feeling as Mammon swung his leg over and got off the bed.

“Don’t stop now! Give us a show!” Asmo cupped his hands around his mouth as he dodged Mammon’s punch.

Lucifer approached the bed, grabbing Yuki’s glasses as he passed her desk. “Your tastes continue to confuse me Yuki.” He watched as she peaked through her fingers, offering her glasses to her.

“Buzz off ya damn vultures!” Mammon tried in vain to keep his brothers from giving him slaps on the back of varying intensities. 

“We’re congratulating you stupid,” Levi looked up from his phone and took a picture of Mammon’s confused face before leaving the room.

“Levi! Don’t you post that!” Mammon scrambled after him and Asmo dropped onto the bed beside Yuki.

He casually examined his nails, “while I won’t say Mammon is a great catch, I’m glad you two are together now.” 

Yuki laughed, “I suppose a bit of sleep deprivation did me good.”

“Well to be honest we were here so early hoping to sabotage you. We have no idea how many pictures Diavolo has-“ Asmo jumped off the bed as Yuki clenched a fist in anger.

“It was sabotage? You jerks!” Everyone fled the room as Yuki rushed after them. Mammon watched his brothers run by in confusion, having just missed Levi licking his door and freezing in place at hearing Yuki screaming “damn demons!”

“Woah now! Slow down there Yuki,” he grabbed her wrist as she tried to rush by, pulling her to his side. “Which one messed with ya? I’ll knock em flat!”

Yuki squirmed but jabbed a finger into his side, “what’s this I hear about sabotaging me on tomorrows exam?” 

“I’ll have you know I was against the idea the whole time!” 

Yuki didn’t quite believe him but Beel poked his head around the hallway corner, “hey you two we’re going out for dinner tonight you coming?”

Mammon began to stride away, Yuki’s hand securely in his, “I’m payin’ for me and Yuki only!” 

Yuki chuckled but happily kept up with Mammon’s pace as they descended the stairs with the some of the other brothers making gagging sounds. 

Yuki didn’t mind, she’d have to plan a real date for her and Mammon soon. After she aced the exam though.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow up but no promises. :)


End file.
